


The Question

by Sams_Sister (Sams7)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams7/pseuds/Sams_Sister
Summary: “So, what seems to be the problem?”“I think it’s…you.”





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes referenced: Chimera, possibly Affinity
> 
> This story was begun before season 7 was over and before season 8 spoilers began. Rushed to post upon seeing reference to a spoiler photo. Many thanks to Evangeline, my ever-patient and equally-committed-to-perfection beta-reader, to Venom for the insightful comments that whipped this into shape, and to Linz for helping me sort out some pesky verbage and cheering me on. Originally posted Mar. 7, 2004.

~

SG-1 was encamped on a lovely spot overlooking the ocean of a remarkably earthlike world. It was evening, and the moonlight shone brightly. They were on a routine mission to follow up successful treaty negotiations. The team was relaxed, their enemies had been defeated, and times were starting to look brighter.

Colonel O’Neill had taken a brief walk to stretch his legs before turning the watch over to Major Carter. He returned to find the major staring blankly into space. It was time to find out what had been troubling her these past few days.

“Carter.” She turned to him, startled. “You’ve been…preoccupied lately. What gives?”

Sam came to attention guiltily and apologized. “Sorry, sir, it won’t happen again. I’m good for my rotation.” At his continuing expectant look, she added with a shake of her head, “It’s personal.”

Jack gazed at her for a moment, and then dropped down beside her on the log they’d made a seat of. 

“Carter, how long have we known each other? Seven, eight years? C’mon, spill.” His voice was understanding, his eyes concerned.

She softened slightly from her overtly professional stance, and confessed reluctantly, “Pete asked me to marry him.”

Jack felt the blood drain from his face and hoped it wasn't too obvious that she had just turned his world upside down with those few simple words. He sucked in his breath and put on a brave face.

“Ah, I see. And yet…no humming? Not brimming with joy?” He tried to sound casual and as usual, turned to humor as a cover.

“More like panic,” Sam admitted. She ducked her eyes sheepishly.

Jack huffed a bit in amusement and quipped, “Panic? That’s what _guys_ usually do when they hear the “M” word.”

Sam responded wryly, “I guess I’ve been hanging around the military too long.” She chuckled lightly along with him; then fell silent. _That was too true._

Jack thought a bit, looking around awkwardly before finally venturing, “So, what did you tell him?”

She gazed pensively out at the waves lapping at the shoreline. “That I’m not sure. That I might not be ready.”

“Ouch.” 

“I know…I had to be honest, though. He deserves that.”

Jack hated to admit it, but he had to agree. He cleared his throat around the lump that had been forming there and nodded, letting his morbid curiosity take over. “How’d he take it?”

“He was disappointed, but I think he understands. He’s giving me some space...” Sam looked down at her hands idly rolling the hem of her shirt and added quietly, “...to think.”

Jack kicked at a rock, trying to decide if he should ask. At last he queried, “So, what seems to be the problem?”

She closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip, and turned away from him with a reticence that made him regret asking. But before he could apologize, she answered hesitantly, “I think it’s…you.” She braved a glance to see his reaction. Raised eyebrows. 

“Me?” He fought to hide the rising tide of emotion in his chest. _Whoa, hold on, maybe she just wants my approval. Couldn’t really be_ …. He shifted uncomfortably. 

She seemed not to notice as she nodded slowly. “I thought I’d…moved on. Or maybe that I’d been using…all _that_ … to keep from getting hurt.” She pondered the darkness as if it held the answer.

He struggled for a response. “All _that_?” She could make out the familiar squint of his eyes scrutinizing her face for the truth.

Sam looked away in embarrassment, and spoke in measured tones, “I got to thinking that maybe I had set my sights on…the unattainable…to keep from getting involved with someone else.”

“Uh huh.” Jack still wondered what the hell she was talking about. What was unattainable? But he decided to cut to the chase. “And now?”

Sam shook her head, uncertain, and yet spoke determinedly, “I don’t know. I _do_ know that I can’t marry Pete while I’m still wondering if there might have been a chance….” She broke off, suddenly afraid to say the words.

“A chance?” 

She mustered her courage and turned, looking straight into his eyes. “…for _us_.”

He was both startled and thrilled by her candor – there could be no doubt of what she meant now – but again he tried to keep the hope out of his voice. He wouldn’t unduly influence her by his own feelings. He said in measured tones, “What if I can answer that for you?” 

He saw a guarded look come into her eyes. She waited, hushed.

Jack took the leap. “Yes. Yes, there was a chance for us.” He saw her flinch at the word ‘was.’ “Maybe…there still _is_?” He finished, watching her reaction closely.

Sam’s face grew pale and she seemed to find it hard to breathe. She sat there, as if stunned, swallowing feverishly.

“Carter. Sam. Remember to breathe,” Jack urged gently. He laid his hand on hers, a smile beginning to spread across his face.

She still could not answer, just gave a tremulous smile and fought back the tears. She could scarcely look at him.

“Panic?” he teased, his eyes sparkling. 

His playful manner broke her paralysis. She shook with silent laughter and whispered, “Joy….” A brilliant smile lit up her face as she turned her shining eyes to his. “…so ‘hum-worthy.’”

Jack chortled happily as he wrapped his arms around her. His spirits skyrocketed. He could hear her heart pacing quickly as she returned his embrace.

A few moments later she pulled away, realizing that they were still on duty. They grinned sheepishly at each other until Sam sobered and looked away. “I’ll need to talk to Pete…”

"Of course. And there’s no pressure...."

Sam turned back to him with a warm smile. "I know." She touched his shoulder lightly then rose to begin her watch. 

Jack watched as she walked away. She didn’t look back. He recalled once more that awkward moment in the elevator and began to hum. _Poor Pete_. 

~

_Fin_


End file.
